


Perihelion

by Chromaticism



Series: Shakarian Mechanics [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Collars, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feeding Kink, Knotting, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Ownership, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme<br/><i></i><br/>This troper really want to see Garrus and Shapard (already in a relationship) having a mission where Garrus has to act as a criminal boss. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>The catch here is Shepard is his lover/sex-slave and we have a scene where Garrus sits on a couch with Shepard sitting in his lap, kissing, feeding him food and drink with her mouth, all while our turian talks and acts to his business partners like nothing is out of ordinary. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Bonus for:</i><br/>+ Default Jane-Shepard in a skimpy outfit, with a slave collar is even better.<br/>+ At one point, she even sucks him off in front of other drugs lords and poor Garrus has to act all cool while in the inside, he is going to pass out from embarrassment/ecstasy.<br/>+ Garrus pays back by slowly fingering her inmediately after that.<br/>++ Shepard and Garrus actually have sex while he, again, is in the middle of a negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perihelion

**Author's Note:**

> And here is more (depraved) Shakarian.

“This is Commander Shepard.”

Councilor Sparatus’ face emerged on the screen in the comm room, looking haggard and slightly tired.

“It is good to see you, Commander,” he said. Before she could reply, he swept through what he likely considered to be enough small talk. “I have a mission to offer you and Spectre Vakarian.”

Shepard’s eyebrow arched in interest. It was rare that the Council gave her and her crew a mission that explicitly required the efforts of both of them, so this was definitely a surprise.

“EDI, please call Garrus to the comm room,” Shepard requested.

Almost instantly after speaking, EDI’s holographic blue sphere emerged onto the adjacent terminal.

“Already done so. Logging you out, Commander.”

Sparatus was watching the sphere with faint interest. His gaze quickly locked with Shepard’s upon her turning back to face the vid feed.

"Go on,” Shepard said.

“We have a problem with mercenaries in the outer reaches of Council space. An agent of the Council recently eliminated a well known Blue Sun commander, a turian known as Malyx Pyranus.”

“I’ve heard of him,” Shepard murmured. “He operated before the Reapers were around, and he had a particular fondness with keeping human sex slaves. Never took off his helmet too from what I’ve heard out of fear of assassination. It’s not a particularly good, or safe idea to keep human sex slaves in a mercenary outfit that includes humans.”

Sparatus grimaced.

“Yes, I’d like for Vakarian to take his place by taking advantage of his prior paranoia.”

“And where do I fall into this?”

Sparatus gave her a blank stare, and shook his head in disbelief.

“I’ll allow you to make the necessary deductions,” he said.

Garrus was going to impersonate this mercenary. Garrus was going to pretend to be a mercenary who had a human slave fetish.

“You’re joking,” she spluttered.

Sparatus, to his credit, didn’t even give any hint of amusement. His voice was admirably controlled.

“I know you two are in some kind of..” His mandibles quirked in confusion and his brows drew downwards. “relationship. I imagine you can play the part of his lover.”

Shepard nodded, ignoring the omission that she would really be acting as his slave. Never let it be said that she wasn’t prepared to do what it took for the mission. Besides, she could only imagine how Garrus would react. That was something she wanted to see.

“So what’s the objective?”

Sparatus nodded.

“In a week, on Zorya, the Blue Sun home planet, there will be a meeting that Pyranus planned on attending. From what little intel we have, we know the names of those attending, but not whether they are slavers or not. The Council needs you to identify them, and if possible, eliminate them. Naturally, any collateral damage, in this case,” Sparatus nodded in encouragement, a sly smile crossing his mandibles, “would be quite welcome.”

“That’s reasonable, but how is Garrus meant to portray this slaver accurately?”

Sparatus picked up one of the datapads on his desk, referring to it with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

“We managed to rescue and interview some of Pyranus’ personal slaves. I’ll send Vakarian all our findings with regards to Pyranus’ idiosyncrasies and.. indulgences.”

Again, the disturbed look resurged before being quickly smothered. Something told Shepard that she wouldn’t particularly like this mission, but duty was duty.

The door opened with a quiet whoosh, and the sounds of Garrus’ heavy footfalls followed. He walked in with a slight smile on his face, and walked over to her side.

“You called, Commander?”

“Councilor Sparatus has a proposition for you,” she said, amused at how Garrus would likely react to the idea.

Shepard found a nearby chair to sit on whilst Sparatus made the mission pointedly clear for Garrus. She was fairly sure that Sparatus was enjoying himself with his own fondness for schadenfreude.

Garrus just threw his arms back and forth at first, spluttering even more than she had.

“What? Have you lost your mind, Councilor? I don’t think that -”

Sparatus glared. The sight was enough to force Garrus to shut up.

“I know this mission isn’t to your usual standards. By that, I mean it doesn’t have an extreme lack of subtlety. Not enough things to explode and bases to assault, but you two were the best fit for this mission on such short notice.”

“We’re pretty damn good at blowing stuff up,” Garrus said with a smirk.

Shepard snickered.

“Spirits help me,” Sparatus groaned, “if you’re going to blow things up, just, just, make sure you only blow up the people in the meeting.”

He looked down at something on his desk.

“Oh yes, C-Sec has someone on the inside. The bodyguard at the gathering is an undercover agent, so please try not to kill him.”

He disconnected immediately afterwards.

“We’re going to do this properly, Garrus,” she said, feeling offended by Sparatus’ lack of faith.

Garrus shuffled a little, clearly disappointed with that admission.

“We’ll shoot them when their guards are down, don’t worry. Just no blowing things up, I’m afraid,” she said.

“Well, in that case,” Garrus said, checking his omnitool as the intel arrived, “I have a human fetishist to study. I’ll see you around, Shepard.”

He left, looking rather shell-shocked.

* * *

 

They were stood in an alleyway besides the large glass tower building that would host the gathering.

“I say we just shoot them all,” Garrus ground out, toying with the lapels of the expensive black suit he was wearing.

“Nervous, Malyx?” Shepard asked. Whilst he was clad head to toe in well-fitting fabric, she had only a set of satin purple lingerie on beneath the long cloak she was wearing.

Garrus shook his head in disbelief, and his hand reached for the leather collar she wore around her neck. He pulled her tightly into his side, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and spoke quietly into her ear.

“He would expect you to call him daddy or master, you know?”

Shepard rolled her eyes, remembering that from the logs that Sparatus had sent them.

“Which would you prefer?” she murmured.

He shrugged.

“Whichever you’d be more comfortable with, Shepard,” he said, giving her a brief kiss. “But do remember, I brought you along because you’re meant to be my favourite slave. You have to fawn over me.”

She just gave him the finger in response, pretending to be absorbed with smoothing down her cloak, as she fought the urge to smile when he started laughing.

He walked with a swagger towards the mouth of the alley, making a devastating figure with his lean, muscled frame in such a figure-hugging suit. Garrus turned back towards her, beckoning her forward with a gloved hand.

“Come along, pet,” he purred.

She took her place beside him and shuddered slightly when his hand rested on the collar.

“Yes, master,” she said.

Garrus nodded in approval, gave her a bored look, and walked towards the building.

He steered her to the doorway, strolling casually as if he were walking a dog in a park. There were quite a few Blue Suns in the foyer, milling around aimlessly near the reception manned by a stunning asari. When their eyes saw her and Garrus, Shepard couldn’t help but find the whole thing surreal, seeing so many people see her collar and just _not_ react.

Garrus walked towards the reception like he owned the place, guiding her by the warm glove resting on the nape of her neck.

“David, please. I need to get to work.”

“Mara, how’s about dinner tonight?” A human Blue Sun asked the receptionist with a smile.

“You’ve asked me several times now. The answer is still no,” she said, her blunt tone at odds with the beginnings of a smile on her face.

The human grumbled something under his breath, and walked away from the desk.

“And you are?” The receptionist asked when they reached the reception, a frown crossing her face when her admirers slowly began to disperse.

“I’m here for a meeting on the thirty second floor with Johnson,” Garrus said, idly stroking Shepard’s hair. Seeing the asari’s continued stony face, he elaborated with a low purring rumble. “If my lack of identity is concerning you, I’m Malyx Pyranus.”

The asari’s lips thinned and her gaze fell on Shepard; there was some clear sympathy in it.

“I see. Just head on into the elevator, Mr Pyranus,” she said, clearly eager to be rid of them both.

Garrus nodded at the asari before turning to Shepard with an imperious look on his face.

“Let’s go, pet.”

* * *

 

“Your coat, sir?”

Garrus shook his head at the turian bodyguard in the coatroom outside the elevator, instead turning to Shepard.

“Hand him your cloak, pet.”

She hesitated for a moment, and Garrus became as still as a statue. If Shepard hadn’t known Garrus, she’d have been a little scared by the sight of his suddenly cold eyes boring into her and his teeth bared at her.

“Pet, I don’t want to have to punish you later,” Garrus purred, sounding pleased at the idea, and his hand squeezed at the back of her neck in warning. “Now give the turian your cloak.”

The bodyguard’s face betrayed nothing as he took the cloak from her, though his gaze did linger at her hips and waist when her muscled body came into view.

“And your shoes, pet,” he murmured.

Clad in only her lingerie and collar, Garrus made a low humming noise of approval, and the harsh grip at Shepard’s neck released as he circled her, drawing rough hands up and down her body, showing her off to the bodyguard. When he cupped her waist between his hands and squeezed, she could have sworn the turian purred for a second.

“Good girl,” Garrus said, giving her ass a squeeze before pushing her forwards towards the door.

“Johnson and his company are waiting for you in the lounge. The first door to the right, sir,” the bodyguard said to Garrus, despite his gaze resting entirely on Shepard.

Garrus nodded, leading her through the doorway into the large, immaculately decorated hallway. There was a blown glass sculpture in the centre of the room depicting a man standing heroically, and he stood with a daring smile and a rifle at his side. It was quite impressive, the level of detail especially, considering how to scale it was.

Garrus led her to the first door to the right, pushing through it first to a well-lit room with a batarian, two turians and two humans all sat around a large wooden coffee table.

“Pyranus?!” A turian in Blue Sun armor stood up, holding a half-finished glass of horosk in one hand. His mandibles were slack in his surprise.

“That would be me, Zrynis,” Garrus said, nodding his head at the armored turian.

“Never would have figured you to be from Cipritine with your tastes,” Zrynis said, shaking his brown plated face. He was barefaced.

“With those scars, it’s no surprise that you always wore a helmet,” the batarian said, a cruel smirk crossing his yellow mottled face as his eyes locked on Shepard. “Did you bring our entertainment?”

Garrus returned his smirk before looking at Shepard with a cool gaze.

“I have, but in this case, Tarn, it’s more of a look don’t touch type of entertainment. I don’t like my favourite toy being damaged. It took a long time to break her, to train her to my standards, and I’d hate for her to be damaged again.”

There was a moment of silence as the group seemed to consider the admission that Garrus, or rather Pyranus, had already damaged her once.

It was hard for Shepard to stay so still, to let these criminals watch her body with undisguised want as Garrus played his role. Whilst she did think he was enjoying it a little too much, it was necessary. Malyx, in the report she’d read, was a narcissist who enjoyed showing off his slaves.

“She is very muscular for a woman,” the dark-skinned human said, looking uncannily like the statue they’d walked past. The statue had failed to capture his cold, pale green eyes that watched her with a clinical gaze.

“She was Alliance, a captain. I found her on an outpost in the Skyllian Verge, and I just couldn’t help myself,” Garrus offered, stroking along her spine with the tip of his talon, a smile crossing his face as she squirmed. “It took a very long time but just like all the others, she was eventually most eager to serve my every desire. Aren’t you, pet?”

“Yes, master,” she said, looking at him with an adoring gaze.

“You’re a disgrace, Pyranus,” the turian who’d remained silent said. His mandibles, framed in pale white markings, were lifted in his disgust. “Every year you bring a human. Why not an asari?”

Garrus took the remaining seat available on a love seat, pulling her into his lap as he did so. Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her nose against the soft flesh there. He smelt really good; like something spicy, his musk and gun oil. Besides, it was better than looking at that batarian, or the human who hadn’t said a word who was staring at her like a piece of meat.

“What is stopping you from bringing an asari, Fanal? Besides, I’m quite fond of their hair,” Garrus said, toying with her red locks. “Pet here, in particular, has such lovely hair.”

“She does. Are you sure you don’t plan on sharing her?” A slightly accented voice asked.

“No, Inoue,” Garrus said, addressing what had to be the human with his hair in a short black ponytail.

“Let’s get to business,” Johnson said, his eyes looking away from Shepard and to the datapads in his lap.

* * *

 

Shepard zoned out very quickly in Garrus’ lap, as they talked shop. Her attempts to pay attention weren’t helped by the soft, smooth fabric of Garrus’ suit underneath her or the very rhythmic movement of his right hand through her hair. She really did feel like a pet. They had started off with bragging, a little bit of one upmanship, as they talked about what they’d been up to since their last bi-annual meeting. Garrus mixed sleaze with cultured very easily, and the former provoked laughs from the batarian, Tarn, repeatedly.

Eventually, several human waiters entered the room with drinks and appetizers, accompanied by the bodyguard carrying a stack of small tables. The tables were swiftly placed besides seats with the appetizers and drinks following.

Shepard bored out of her mind, looked down to the table to her right. Garrus really could eat anything without complaining, having suffered through Gardner’s attempts at dextro, so this stuff should be more than good. She picked up what looked like a platter of fried meats, and looked at its content in consideration. Ignoring the silence that had crossed the room, she popped one in her mouth.

“Pet?”

She kissed him, pushing the oddly liquorice tasting meat into his mouth, moaning loudly as his talons dug into her ass as he ate her gift.

“Spirits,” the barefaced turian muttered.

“I would appreciate if we continued to talk about establishing new trade routes, gentlemen,” Johnson said, though there was a tiny hint of amusement in his voice.

“My company can handle the… “

The batarian began to speak and Shepard zoned out again. She contented herself with laying soft, slow smooches to every inch of Garrus’ neck when he began to reply.

“I think.. “ his breath almost hitched for a second, but he covered it by looking down at her smiling face with a neutral gaze. “In fact, I am fairly certain that the Citadel has expanded patrols to the Ismar Frontier. It would be prudent if we had some more scouts at the edge of this system to provide us more of a warning as to their activities.”

She moved up to kissing his face, internally impressed at how disciplined Garrus was when he continued to hold his face still. The batarian groaned and muttered something under his breath.

“Indeed. There have been whisperings that the Citadel plans on a crackdown on mercenary activity in Citadel Space,” Inoue said.

There was a brief pause as Inoue and Johnson chose to mutter between the two of them. Shepard used this opportunity to feed Garrus, slipping a small pastry with the same liquorice tasting meat into his mouth. His hands fell to her waist and he slightly ground into her, ensuring she felt the growing erection in his suit.

“Rumour has it that your base was attacked, Pyranus,” Fanal said after taking a loud gulp of his drink.

“Those rumours are true. A squad sent by the Council infiltrated my base,” Garrus said, a cold, dangerous tone entering his voice that she hadn’t heard since Sidonis. “I wasn’t there at the time, so they killed my double and took my pets. Luckily, my crown jewel here was with me.”

“What a jewel she is,” Zrynis murmured.

“How many girls did you lose?” Tarn asked, curious.

“Eight,” Garrus said. “They were all stupid whores who could not hope to compare to my slave here.”

He shook his head slightly, and his hand moved to pour himself a glass of turian wine. She took the opportunity to begin to knead his shoulders, smiling to herself at Garrus relaxing further. He sunk back into the seat with a quiet sigh, the picture of decadence with his hooded eyes, and he began to stroke her face with his thumb. His gaze was undeniably possessive, stoking some part of her that didn’t know that she wanted to feel owned. Some part of Shepard loved it, really loved it, and she couldn’t help but wonder whether Garrus was truly acting.

The moment was broken when Fanal cleared his throat, provoking Garrus to drop the hand cupping her jaw back to his lap. Garrus swirled his wine, inhaled the bouquet through his nose and took a sip. He hummed in approval, taking a larger drain, before speaking.

“As much as I hate to lose my property, I can always acquire new ones.”

The conversation then devolved into Tarn and Inoue suggesting regions of Citadel space with weak defenses or intermittent patrol patterns. This she listened to, mentally noting every place that was mentioned. It was a pretty safe assumption to think that Tarn and Inoue were the slavers based on their interactions so far.

She was bored and horny. Garrus was still hard. She was a sex slave, wasn’t she? No one could exactly get angry at her for attempting to do her job.

It was likely a stupid idea, but Shepard slid down his legs and attempted to open the seam of his trousers.

Garrus, who had been laughing at something that Johnson had said, stopped her with a steel-like grip around her wrist.

“Pet?”

She looked up at him from her place between his legs, knelt before him on the floor, and begged.

“I just want to serve you, master.”

His gaze was cold as he watched her, seeming to contemplate her offer, before he nodded, looking back towards the group where they’d continued their conversation.

“Go ahead, pet.”

She fished out his large erection, already incredibly slick with his fluids, and gave him a slow stroke from the wide, sensitive base to the tapering curved tip. She could barely wrap her hand around him at the middle, and she shuddered, thinking of how it would feel when his girth would spread her walls wide later. Later, because first she wanted him to come undone by her mouth.

She took him in her mouth, moaning at the musky sweet taste, and slowly suckled on the tip of his cock before sliding down.

* * *

 

Garrus had been at the point of losing his mind. He’d been on edge for the entirety of their infiltration, worrying incessantly as to whether he was overdoing his impersonation of Malyx Pyranus, whether he was taking advantage of Shepard. But now, now that she’d made it so clear that she was more than willing to play along, eager in fact. He was more than happy to have Shepard service him in front of his supposed allies. After all, was there a bigger ego boost than having Commander Shepard enjoy pretending to be your sex slave?

When her lips wrapped around his cock, he had to fight the urge to groan. Pyranus was an exhibitionist and narcissist, so when Tarn had asked if she was entertainment, it hadn’t been a joke. In their previous meetings, from the intel that Sparatus had provided them with, Pyranus had usually brought a slave along that they all took turns with. There was no way he was letting any of them touch her, let alone fuck her, so they’d just have to watch.

“You said you weren’t bringing entertainment, Pyranus,” Tarn said.

“I never said that. I just said this type of entertainment was more of the look don’t touch type,” he said, resting his free hand in Shepard’s hair as she took him deeper. She was moaning around his cock, worshipping his ridges with his tongue, and it took all he had not to stand up and just fuck her mouth.

He took a sip of his wine and surveyed the room, adamantly ignoring the slurping noises coming from between his legs or the wet heat that was around the top half of his cock. Zrynis, Johnson and Inoue were talking, though their eyes frequently wandered over to the sight, and sounds, of Shepard sucking his cock. Tarn was making no secret of watching, and Fanal was referring to a datapad in his lap, eating some of the nizal meat that Shepard had fed him earlier.

Whilst the others watched Shepard with lust, Fanal looked at her like she was vermin. Fanal didn’t seem to approve of either of them, so if things devolved to a gunfight, he would definitely be his first target.

Just as Garrus was getting used to what Shepard was doing, she upped the ante by taking him into her throat, slowly sinking him further in until her mouth had enveloped his base and her lips pressed against his seam. Looking down, he could see a slight swell in her throat where the thicker parts of his cock pressed against the flesh of her throat.

The sight nearly pushed him over the edge, and he had to choke back a loud growl.

“You’ve trained her well,” Tarn admitted, sounding slightly impressed. “Better than the last one you brought.”

Shepard stayed where she was, holding his cock in her mouth like a living sheath, and swallowed around his cock. It was a good thing he was wearing gloves, because his talons would have shredded through the upholstery otherwise.

Shepard rose up, slowly releasing his cock from the tight confines of her throat, and released his sodden length from her mouth.

She looked _ruined_.

Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, there was a bright blush over her face, and then there was her mouth. Spirits, there was saliva all over her chin, his pale silver fluids were dripping from her swollen lips, and her beautiful, green eyes were a greenish black with her arousal. Garrus almost squirmed in his suit at the promise she had in her eyes. Then his eyes dropped to her collar and he found himself needing to see her with that symbol of ownership around her neck again. He couldn’t help but love the sight, seeing such an erogenous zone to a turian with a collar.

His cock throbbed. He had been so close, and the torture of the cool air against him only aggravated that need for him to release. Preferably, that release would be found in the depths of Shepard’s, or rather his slave’s, throat.

“Pet, what exactly are you waiting for?” He demanded, removing his hand from her hair and resting his arm on the wing of his seat. “I will tell you when to stop.”

She didn’t even hesitate to take him back into her mouth, giving a toying suckle of the tip before settling into a slow, methodical rhythm.

He’d completely forgotten about the Blue Suns surrounding them. Thankfully, they’d moved on from the spectacle of Shepard orally servicing him, and were instead discussing dealing with Blood Pack trying to expand their territory.

“Blood Pack leadership on Omega is heavily weakened,” Garrus offered, thinking of Garm and all the other criminals he and his squad had dealt with. As he spoke, Shepard took him down her throat again. He had to stop talking to stifle his moan, and his hand clenched into a fist at his side. “It wouldn’t be difficult to establish the Blue Suns as a dominant force on Omega with Aria’s approval, of course. From there, so deep into the Terminus Systems, it wouldn’t be difficult to spread our influence. Eclipse aren’t particularly fond of operating that far from civilized space so we’ll be relatively unopposed.”

Johnson looked at him coolly.

“That would be something worth considering, Pyranus,” he said, taking a note on the datapad he’d held throughout the gathering. Garrus was particularly interested in seeing what intel it held.

Fanal got up suddenly, pointing to his omnitool.

“I have a call,” he explained, hurrying out of the room.

Johnson nodded absently, still talking to Inoue about something that Garrus’ mind couldn’t exactly wrap itself around because he was so close, and then it happened. Shepard, devious, devious Shepard, took most of his cock down her throat and squeezed his base with her deft fingers.

He came down Shepard’s throat without a sound, but he was fairly sure that even with his gloves on, he was digging holes into the love seat. That wasn’t to say that she was silent, she was groaning around him as she pulled off of his cock to open her mouth and accept his cum in full sight of Tarn to his left, and Zrynis to his right.

Spurts of his purple seed pooled on her tongue. He twitched in his seat, watching, enraptured, as Shepard swallowed it all down with audible relish. A stray shot landed on her upper lip, and he heard Zrynis swear under his breath as Shepard slowly licked it up, pausing slowly to kiss up and down his cock. If she didn’t stop, he’d have her suck his cock again and he had far better plans for her.

“Come here, pet,” he said, breathing shallowly under his breath.

She climbed back into his lap, looking entirely too pleased for his liking. Spirits, he wanted to kiss her, but the collar around her neck was an ironclad warning for him to keep himself detached.

He took off his right glove, stretched his freed hand and placed it underneath her ass, curving his fingers upwards between her legs so that they rested on top of her soaked panties.

“You did such a good job pet,” he whispered into her ear, “now prepare yourself with my fingers so I can fuck you.”

Garrus almost gaped in shock when she turned around in his lap, facing their now rapt audience as she pulled her panties down and sank down on his talons. With his view, he could just barely see her soft folds spreading for his digits. She laid her head on his shoulder, a low cry escaping her as his thick fingers spread her open for his thicker cock.

“You can work and play, Pyranus?” Inoue asked with a grin as he placed some datapads containing inventory of red sand refineries across Citadel space. Garrus wished he was wearing his visor so he could commit it to memory with a picture.

“You know me, Inoue. I like to mix my business with pleasure,” Garrus rumbled, fighting the urge to be affectionate and nibble and lick along Shepard’s ear.

Fanal walked back in, just as he’d sunk his fingers in Shepard’s sopping sex to the second knuckle, looking considerably happier and sank back in his seat. He looked at Shepard, shook his head in disgust, and reached for the datapad that Johnson passed him.

“Great timing, Fanal. We have to discuss moving our red sand production out of Citadel space. We lost one in the Serpent Nebula last week to a raid,” Zrynis said. Garrus looked at the bareface, slightly amused at the visible lump in his codpiece. Tarn, who had been largely silent for the last half an hour, passed Garrus a datapad.

“Your human pet’s arousal is incredibly pungent,” Fanal said, his nasal plates wrinkling in distaste. Shepard was moving slowly up and down in his lap, fucking herself on his fingers.

Garrus inhaled, breathing in Shepard’s sweet and slightly bitter arousal, so rich that it blocked out the natural scent of her quarters: that strange mix of their combined scents that he could never fully describe. Despite how strong her scent was, he could just about smell his own scent clinging to her. Again, it was hard for him not to be affectionate, to not bury his face in her neck and nuzzle and bite her. He contented himself with playing with her nipples, tweaking and pinching them between his talons.

Fanal was saying something else, but the part of Garrus’ brain dedicated to processing sounds was just not responding as Shepard was feeding him again, pressing her soft lips against his mouth and pushing the most delicious orian fish he’d ever tasted; perhaps in the future, he’d have Shepard feed him more, just to see if everything that entered her mouth tasted as good as this.

Everyone was watching them. They were still speaking, but ultimately, they were watching them. It seemed Pyranus playing around with his slaves during meetings wasn’t unprecedented.

Garrus would do his best to not disappoint.

“That’s it, pet,” he growled in her ear. He pulled his fingers out roughly, quickly lining his cock out with her entrance.

He watched her, talons digging harshly into her waist, as her eyes fluttered as she sunk down his cock. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream when he pulled her down all the way, in ecstasy at the feeling of her walls wrapped so tightly around him.

“Ride your master’s cock,” he ordered. She shook around him, her chest heaving as her sex started to convulse around him in a pulsing pattern, again and again for more than a minute. Despite going through an orgasm, she managed to slowly move up and down him, keeping the large majority of his cock inside of her. His head fell back as one particular squeeze was concentrated around his base, and his mandibles almost rose in a delighted smile before he smothered it, continuing to assume his detached expression.

What were they talking about? He tried to focus, ignoring the rise and fall of the tight heat around his cock.

“There is plenty of room to use on Hesano. Most of the idiotic treasure hunters, looking for Prothean technology on the northern hemisphere, have stopped visiting the planet since it has been stripped bare. We could move some of our operations there; it wouldn’t be a huge expense to have subterranean operations there,” Johnson said.

Garrus nodded to himself, dying inside at the herculean effort it was taking to keep his hips still and his hands still at Shepard’s waist.

He combed his mind for all the patrol patterns he could remember the Citadel taking from his C-Sec days.

“If you’re so intent on keeping near the Ismar Frontier, Vecchio is an option. It’s resource rich and receives little to no attention from most,” Garrus suggested.

Inoue frowned.

“Some human universities plan on going there for archaeological work. There were humanoid skeletons found there a couple of years ago. It’s an option, but I’d rather we didn’t have any unnecessary interaction with civilians so close to our home territory. The last thing we need is the Alliance getting pissy over some missing bone diggers,” he said.

Shepard landed in his lap with a loud slap, provoking a lapse in the conversation, and began to slowly wind her hips back and forth. Like usual, everyone was watching, and Garrus could only wonder what the sight looked like. What did the humans think of the sight? What did they think of seeing one of their females stretched around, an admittedly, large turian cock? What would they think when he came inside of her; when he filled her to the point of leaking his semen onto the lush fur carpet? Garrus whispered in her ear, aroused beyond belief.

“Who do you belong to, pet?”

“I belong to you, master,” she said loudly. She lowered her voice, still audible, but to the point of their audience needing to focus on them to hear. “I love the feeling of your big turian cock in my human pussy.”

Garrus didn’t even bother to hide his smugness, his mandibles spreading in a sly smile. Even Johnson, with his coldness, looked interested in their coupling. Shepard continued to rise up and down him, moaning quietly.

“The Hegemony may be willing to negotiate use of batarian space if all things go to shit,” Tarn said. He laughed to himself, shaking his head at the absurdity of that idea. “That is obviously a _worst case_ scenario.”

“Definitely,” Zrynis said, reviewing a star chart on his omnitool. “Alformus is a human colony that is currently under reconstruction after being attacked by the terrorist group, Grow Zero.”

“Those idiots.” Inoue shook his head. “Don’t they realize attacking human colonies is self-sabotage?”

That oddly provoked a laugh out of him. He didn’t really get the point of sabotaging colony efforts either.

“It wouldn’t be difficult to move in operations under the guise of being part of the reconstructions,” Zrynis said.

He could feel his testicles churning behind his plates. His cock was twitching to-and-fro inside of Shepard’s channel, and his ridges were so distended they felt like they were detached from his cock. She came around him again, and he held her tightly to his seam as he joined her.

Then something happened that he really hoped wouldn’t. His base began to grow. The bulbous structures underneath his flesh began to swell with blood, and he couldn’t fight instinct. He held Shepard down as he came inside of her. Even with his poor angle of vision from behind her, he could see the swell in her vulva as his knot reached full size. Shepard settled in his lap, seeming at ease with the situation, as he continued to come inside of her.

“Pyranus?” Zrynis asked.

“What?” Garrus said, unable to hold his aggravation at having his afterglow interrupted.

“Did you just..”

Zrynis was interrupted by Fanal shouting.

“You knotted a human?!”

“At the end of the day, she is simply a receptacle for my seed. I see no reason why I _wouldn’t_ knot her,” Garrus said, feeling far too amused at Fanal’s condemnation. “It’s quite enjoyable.”

Fanal said something angry sounding that Garrus just ignored. He kept thinking this to himself but he was definitely going to kill him first. Whilst this mission had been surprisingly enjoyable, Garrus felt it was almost time to call this farce to an end. What an enjoyable farce it had been. He’d had no idea that the both of them got off so much on exhibitionism. Let alone the master-pet relationship they’d played around. Looking down at the collar, Garrus knew that Shepard would end up wearing it again. As her master, he’d make sure it would happen.

“As soon as I deflate, prepare your biotics,” he whispered into Shepard’s ear. He masked his words with a harsh nibble of her ear, chuckling at her slight wince. “Such a good pet.”

Shepard turned around in his lap and smiled sweetly. In her eyes, he could see that the look had been as much a promise as it was a glare.

He couldn’t wait for that promise to be fulfilled.


End file.
